


We're The Outsiders

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Always a girl!Dick Grayson, Gen, Genderbending, Roy Harper is Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows good is what you do not who you are so when one of Gotham's resident vigilantes wants to start a team, Roy can't really think of a reason not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> The Roy Harper is Jason Todd idea came from another fic I read and this story is not affiliated with that.  
> Timeline notes: Batman Begins predates Arrow Season 1 by about two years. Dark Knight Returns is during Arrow Season 2 and Dark Knight Rises doesn't happen.  
> Dick Grayson in this universe is born Mary Grayson.

Roy Harper has been dead 100 days when Jason Todd rolls into Bludhaven and takes the job Digg recommended at his friend's mechanic shop. 

He's like 70 days Queen free and not sure who he is any more.

Roy Harper has been dead 150 days when Jason Todd breaks the noses (and 1 leg) of two would be traffickers. He's not sure who he is without Thea or Oliver but good is what you do not who you are. 

"Nice moves, babe." And Jason jumps ( ashamed he's been caught off guard) and he sees Nightwing in person, he's seen her in the news of course, knows this is her turf. And she smiles, " I always appreciate a citizen's arrest. What's your name?"

Jason pauses, digs through his memory, hoped she chalks his delay to nerves and not fake id and ... " Jason, Jason Todd."

"Well, Jason, Jason Todd. You did good. Maybe I'll see you around."

It takes Oracle less than two hours to match Jason Todd's drivers licence to Roy Harper's mug shot. And Nightwing feels vindicated, she knew he looked familiar. 

But she waits a week before breaking in to his apartment.

In that week, Jason, needing an non vigilante way to kill time takes up bartending. So when he gets home on Saturday night it is well into Sunday morning and Nightwing is sitting on his couch watching the news.

"What the fuck", Jason mutters as she turns around. 

"Jason, Jason Todd," and she's smiling, "I'd say you're a hard man to find but for a dead man you were weirdly easy to track, Roy."

Jason sighs. Guess someone had to figure it out.

"I saw you fight last week, I know vigilante training when I see it, did some digging. Thought we might be able to help each other." Jason raises an eyebrow and she knows she has his attention. "Central has Team Flash, Starling has Team Arrow, Gotham has the Batfamily, but what about cities without dedicated heroes? We need a mobile response superhero team."

" And you want me to join." Jason figures.

"No, I want you to help me start it."  
Jason pauses and Nightwing says, "Call when you're ready" and writes a number on a takeout menu.

Jason looks at it for a full hour before he dials.

"A whole hour, Harper, impressive." The mechanized female voice almost scares him off. "Sorry, I just won a bet. Thanks. I guess you're in?"

"I guess so, who are you?"

"I'm Oracle. You'll be hearing from me."

The next night when he's off from his bartending shift, there's a woman on his couch. "Who are you and how did you get in?"

"Jason, Jason Todd! Finally! The name is Mary Grayson and did the Arrow seriously not teach you to protect your space?" She smiles. "There was a lot of "you show me yours, figured it was time to show you mine." And Jason gets it.

 

It takes them 3 months to track down Beatrice in all her green glory. She hesitates but her old life is gone. Bea de Costa died in the particle accelerator accident.

Victor needs something, anything, to feel whole after the accident. He says yes without thinking. 

Gar is a child star gone reality star gone not so little boy lost. He's in it for the thrills.

Rachel Roth takes convincing when they offer to bail her out of the hospital with a dark haired friend of Batman's in tow. She calls them from the hospital the next week asking to be picked up.

Oracle. Nightwing. Red Hood. Fire. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Raven.

Jason suggests "The Outlaws" but Barbara's choice of "The Outsiders" wins.

It takes another 6 months before they're ready for a mission. Keystone City. A DID bank robber with fancy tech. It's a net win, but there are still some kinks.

Jason knows it's Batman who tips Mary off to the League unrest. Doesn't know if it's because Batman knows who he is or if he thinks she can handle it but Jason watches Starling even more carefully but then HIVE strikes and his friends need him. Barbara finds the Damian Dahrk - HIVE link and Jason considers pitting her against Felicity sometime.

"Jason, you need a damn good reason to call me at five am when I finally get to relax" and he hears Barbara grumbling in the background.

"I have our next mission. Starling. HIVE is moving in the area."

Mary pauses and says, "Fuck it, I can sleep on the plane."


End file.
